


Loving You is a Losing Game

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (no one is surprised), Angst and Porn, Dan is Horrible, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not NSFW... Yet, Vlad Makes a Deal, You Have Been Warned, these characters need hugs, this is titled "the sadfic" in my docs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems some people, no matter how hard they try, just aren't meant to get their "happily ever after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this sadfic bitterly broken/employee otm porn is taking a little longer than expected because I’m caring about it so much more than I originally intended to (damn vladsexuality) so here’s this multi-chaptered disaster. I'm a very slow writer so be patient with me--I've never actually finished a chaptered fic before, so give me time (and encouragement).
> 
> I also don't like the title but needed to think of /something/ so just consider it temporary, and if anyone has a better one lemme know uwu~
> 
> Warnings: Nothing nsfw yet, just mentions of kidnapping and Dan’s usual assholery. 
> 
> \--
> 
> EDIT: Oh my god???? Latte-dah made art and I'm??? What??   
> http://latte-dah.tumblr.com/post/88259859521/hello-walter-okay-if-you-havent-read

—

 

Walter sighed, fiddling with the hem of his collar with one hand and clicking the TV remote with the other. His tie hung loosely around his throat, his shirt’s buttons halfway undone as he slumped on the couch after a late day at work. Things had been so hectic lately, on account of, well…

 

Walter sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It had been weeks, almost a month and a half actually, since anyone had seen or heard from Vlad Masters. Sure, the billionaire coveted his privacy and was as enigmatic as the exceedingly rich tended to be, but this was worrying. Vlad wasn’t one to disappear without at least a convenient story to cover up his actual whereabouts. After a few missed business meetings—and one missed date, mused Walter—the police had been called in to find the man.

 

The media was having a field day, speculating where he’d gone, if he’d been kidnapped, and why there hadn’t been a ransom note yet. Walter quit picking at his collar to grab his half-drank beer. Taking a swig, Walter narrowed his eyes at the current theory being broadcast on the TV.

_Vlad wouldn’t just go into hiding without a reason_ , thought Walter. _The absence of a ransom not makes kidnapping seem unlikely. It could be the GIW, but Vlad’s too influential for them to try and brush his arrest under the carpet._ _Outing him as a halfa wouldn’t be believed by anyone. Besides, the GIW are too stupid to connect the dots anyway._ Walter snorted. _I know I wouldn’t have if Vlad hadn’t outright told me._

 

Putting down the bottle, Walter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and changed the channel to something more mind-numbing. He started worrying his shirt again, fondly remembering when Vlad has taken him out to buy him a new suit, which had turned into Vlad almost buying out the store, and then making out like teenagers in his limo on the way back to the office. Walter could’t help but flush at the memory of Vlad’s hands, squeezing his ass possessively and whispering in his ear, _My, Walter, you look so well-dressed—_

 

“Hey Dad?” 

 

Walter choked, turning off the TV and turning to look at his son.  “Wes? I thought you were asleep?”

 

Wes rolled his eyes. “I was, until the phone started ringing. It’s for you—they called like three times, you didn’t hear it?” Wes threw the bulky phone at his dad, who scrambled to catch it before the chord snapped it back towards the wall. 

 

Walter mutely shook his head as he stared at the number. Wes wouldn’t know it, of course, but Walter had this number memorized. _Vlad_.

 

“Whatever,” muttered Wes, heading back up the stairs. “Oh yeah, and I’ve got a game tomorrow, so I'll be home late, okay?”

 

Walter knew his son didn’t expect an answer and barely waited until he heard his door close to pick up the call. 

 

“Mr. Masters!” he hissed into the speaker, “Hello? Are you okay? Where have you been? I’ve—“ _I’ve been so worried about you._ “I’ve been trying to do as much damage control as I can, sir, but—“ 

 

“Walter,” the voice on the other end purred, “everything’s all right. I need you to meet me at the castle in a half hour.”

 

Walter almost breathed a sigh of relief into the phone’s speaker. _He’s all right._ The warmth that flooded his chest was unmistakable, and he struggled to keep his emotions out of his voice. 

 

“Vla- _ahem_ -Vlad, what happened? Was it a…” Walter dropped his voice to a whisper, cupping his hand over the phone speaker in case Wes was listening in, “ _you-know-what_ thing?” 

 

“ _Mr. Weston_ , I’d rather answer these questions in person. Get off the phone and into your car.”

 

Walter frowned. They never used last names outside of work. This must be important. 

 

"I’m on my way. But Vla-"

 

"I’m losing my patience, Walter. Whatever your wearing is fine. I _expect_ to see you here very soon.”

 

The line went dead with a soft click. 

 

Walter dropped the phone and dashed to the front door, having half the presence of mind to cram on his shoes and, thinking it would be best to not wake Wes again, threw himself into his car. 

 

If took half a dozen tries to get the key into the ignition, his hands were shaking so badly. 

 

Walter was at Vlad’s only twenty minutes later. 

 

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of part 1 on tumblr, but I split it into 2 chaps here because there was a text break anyway and I thought *shrug* why not. Warnings in the first chapter apply to this as well.

—

 

“Hello? Vlad? I’m here!"

 

Walter knocked again on the heavy wood doors. Walter crossed his arms and looked up at the mansion, anxious to see Vlad and to finally learn what had kept him away for so long. It didn’t look like Vlad was home, however; the entire estate was unlit, the front gates had been unlocked, and the guardhouse was unstaffed. 

 

Walter raised his fist to knock a third time when both doors swung open, revealing a dark hallway Walter had walked down many times before. 

 

Suppressing a rising feeling of fear, Walter strode into the foyer with purpose. 

 

“Mr. Masters, where are you?” he yelled into the emptiness.

 

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands settled on his shoulders. Walter jumped and gave a small yelp, turning to face his lover.

 

“Vlad, you scared the shit out of—“

 

“Hello, Walter.” 

 

Walter was quickly moved into a chokehold, one elbow tight around his neck while a hand held closed both his nose and mouth. Not Vlad.

 

Walter was pulled flush against the chest of the attacker, squirming and struggling to pull air into his lungs. His hands flailed uselessly in front of him, trying to find something he could grab onto to pull himself away. With what air he had left, he started screaming Vlad’s name and trying to bite the person’s black-and-white spandex gloved fingers.

 

“VMMM! VLMMMM!"

 

Walter could feel the muscles tensing in the wide chest of the person strangling him, strong biceps flexing as his throat was closed off. 

 

“Stop struggling, human. You’ll see Father soon.” 

 

The attacker's voice rumbled languidly as he pressed his body intimately against Walter's. The hand covering Walter's mouth moved away to wipe the drool off on Walter's hair, petting it almost absentmindedly. 

 

“I don’t get what Vlad sees in you. Such a weak human for a companion? Hmm, but Father always has been pathetic, unwilling to take what he wants, so eager for someone to love him.” The hand in his hair fisted at the word, drawing a whimper from Walter, whose vision was going fuzzy around the edges. His hands tugged at the attacker’s wide arm in a weak attempt at dislodging it. 

 

“Sleep well, Mr. Weston.”

 

Walter let his head roll forward as unconsciousness took him. 

 

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part 2 (part 3 on AO3) ;w; It was supposed to be longer but I want to rework the next bit and I like where this one ends off. I’m actually really proud of how this is coming out~
> 
> Warnings: Non-sexy bondage, cut off declarations of love, Vlad caring too much for his own good, me crying in the background.

—

 

“Walter?  _Walter!”_

 

He came to with a groan, trying to focus his eyes on the mauve carpet. Walter was acutely aware of the gentle hands cupping his face, the brass knobs digging into his spine, and the uncomfortable stiffness in his shoulders.

 

Blearily, Walter rolled his head to the side, trapping one of the hands between his cheek and shoulder. He filled his lungs with air, inhaling the clean scent of the cologne that always seemed to linger on Vlad’s clothes. His eyes still seemed too heavy, so he let them close as Vlad’s thumb brushed soothingly over his cheekbone.

 

Walter was still working on regaining consciousness when Vlad breathed a sigh of relief and started talking to him in a clipped tone. “Oh thank heavens you’re all right—Walter, I need you to listen to me.”

 

Walter pulled his head up again, and tried to move his arms. It was then that Walter realized that he was sitting cross-legged with his ankles manacled together, his arms spread apart by a faintly glowing rope that tied his wrists to opposite sides of one of Vlad’s impressive mahogany dressers. Something else, also glowing with strange green energy, covered his mouth and prevented him from speaking.

 

Walter failed to suppress the rising panic that was making his chest expand and contract in shaky, bird-like motions. He was fully present now, head whipping from side to side as he tried to take in his situation. He could see Vlad’s bed against the wall, but all other furniture had been removed from the room. The door’s knob seemed to have been broken from the very wood, leaving behind a jagged and useless stump. Walter’s wide, terrified eyes finally landed on Vlad, whose eyebrows were furrowed in sadness.

 

Walter tried pleading through the gag, only for Vlad to shush him and put his hands back on either side of his lover’s face. Walter realized that Vlad’s hands were trembling.

 

“Walter I’m— I’m so sorry that you got dragged into this, but don’t be scared, it’s alright. You’ll be— you’ll be fine. Listen to me Walter. Walter?”

 

Walter’s panicked lungfuls were causing him to hyperventilate, and he could feel his vision start to go spotty when Vlad pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Walter, please, I need you to wake up and listen to me very closely. I don’t have much time.”

 

Walter slowed his breathing. After several moments, he nodded up at Vlad to signify he was ready.

 

“Walter. There’s a ghost who’s been keeping me hostage here—I’m okay, Walter, please just _listen_. Don’t worry about me. This ghost is from an alternate timeline in which Daniel Fenton and my ghost halves merged and became… became this _thing_. I know, it’s confusing, but that’s not important right now."

 

Despite the harrowing information, Vlad continued in a steady and controlled manner.

"Walter, I’m going to cut you free and fly you to your car. Then I need you to drive back home, pack only the things you can’t leave without, and get out of town, move very far away. Take Wes and run. I’ve…”

 

Vlad’s calm façade faltered a bit here, and he looked down at his knees in embarrassment. “This was, very forward of me but... do forgive me, but I’ve already set up a bank account in your name, all you have to do is access it and it should be enough to get you and Wes set up in a very nice home somewhere _far away from here_. There’s no time to talk more or to say goodbye to anyone you know in town, I’m sorry but I don’t know how long I can hold him off. The most important thing is that you leave here, I can’t protect you if you stay. I… I made a deal with him. You’ll be safe.”

 

Vlad breathed a laugh, fondly brushing Walter’s bangs back from his face. “Damnit Walter, why did you come here?”

 

Walter was looked up at Vlad in confusion. Leave? He couldn’t just _leave_. What about Wesley’s schooling? What about his job? What about… _what about you_?

 

“Once you go, promise me you’ll never look for me. You can’t tell anyone where I am. I’ll be okay, it’s _you_ I’m worried about. Please, forget you ever knew me. It’s for the best. Do you understand, Walter?”

 

Walter shook his head pleadingly. _No!_

 

Vlad smiled, a bitter thing.

 

“That’s alright, I don’t need you to understand. I don’t either. I just need you to do this last thing for me, do what I say one last time. Please, Walter. I love—I can’t see you get hurt.”

 

Vlad pressed his forehead against the spot he’d kissed just minutes ago and tightly shut his eyes, putting his hands on Walter’s shoulders lightly. “ _Please_.”

 

Walter closed his eyes as well, Vlad’s closeness helping him calm down and think rationally. To put it simply, Walter was _terrified_. He’d never seen anything get to his employer like this. Normally, Vlad seemed as comfortable and confident in front of a boardroom of merciless rival execs as any other person would in the privacy of their own home. Walter pressed against Vlad, trying to send as much love and affection he could through their few points of contact _._ Seeing no other choice, Walter slowly nodded his head. _I trust you, Vlad._

Vlad leaned back, bone-weary relief etched in his features. “Thank you, Walter. I’m going to work on the gag first.”

 

Walter tried to focus on breathing evenly as Vlad’s hand lit up with pink ectoplasmic energy. Vlad rested his fingers on Walter’s lips, heating up the hardened green goo that was keeping them closed.

 

Walter tried not to gag as the tasteless but revolting slime started melting into his mouth. He wretched his head to the side to spit it out, thankfully missing Vlad, but not his own pants. After clearing his throat, Walter looked back to his employer.

 

“Vla—!“

 

His words were once again cut off, this time with a desperate kiss. Walter immediately reciprocated, knowing with dread in his gut that this might be their last kiss. Although the positioning was awkward, Vlad and Walter both moaned into the kiss, Walter trying to mask his fear and Vlad trying to push down the dry sobs that were rising in his throat with each passing minute at what he knew was to come.

 

“Well isn’t this _adorable_.”

 

The kiss was abruptly broken when someone grabbed Vlad by the collar and dragged him backwards, choking and sputtering, to the bed.

 

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blaming how long this took to write on job changes and vacation. 
> 
> Warnings: Sloppy writing, unbeta'd, light bondage, non-sexualized abuse, dom/sub undertones, a sexist slur, but no sex yet. That's for the next chapter~

—

 

“Oh Father, I know how gracious of a host you are, but _what did I tell you about our guest_ , hm?

 

Walter was silenced, mouth open in wordless horror at the ghost manhandling Vlad. Walter had been in town the day of the Pariah Dark incident and thought he knew the depth of what ghosts were capable of, but there was something _hungry_ and _experienced_ in this ghost’s playfully bored drawl that had him set on edge.

 

Walter had also thought he had gone to enough “facing your fear” seminars to handle something like this. He was wrong.

 

The heavily muscled ghost easily threw Vlad onto his back on the previously undisturbed sheets. Vlad immediately tried to sit up, to roll off the opposite side and make it back to Walter, but the ghost was too fast. His gloved hand quickly fisted its claws into Vlad’s unbound hair and held him there with little effort, yanking at the roots and forcing Vlad to kneel up. Walter couldn’t see the ghost’s face, but he could see that Dan’s other hand was drawn back.

 

_Smack!_

 

To Vlad, the backhand hurt less than the humiliation of knowing he was unable to get Walter out in time. Dan grabbed his jaw, wrenching his face back from where it had been blown to the side with fingers pressing hard enough to bruise. Vlad struggled, trying in vain to see over Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“D-don’t… don’t hurt him. We had a – _hnn_!– deal.”

 

Vlad yelped as the hand in his hair lifted him higher, forcing him to brace his arms against Dan’s chest. Vlad locked eyes with Walter, bit down on his fear, and looked straight into Dan’s red glare. “You’re getting what you want, Dan, now _let him go_.”

 

Another loud smack.

 

“I don’t like your tone, Father. Answer the question.”

 

Vlad stayed rebelliously silent.

 

 _Smack_.

 

Vlad growled, looking back at Dan and spitting a small amount of blood into the ghost’s eyes.

 

The blow that followed knocked Vlad out of Dan’s hold and into the headboard. Dan advanced, closing his fist around Vlad’s ankle, fully prepared to break it, when Walter cried out.

 

“ _Stop it!_ ”

 

Dan’s smile grew slowly, his grip leaving a painfully tight ring of ecto-energy around Vlad’s ankle that Dan connected to the foot of the bed. Dan turned towards their guest, leering down at him in a patronizing manner.

 

Walter pulled against his restraints as much as he was able, filling his chest and trying to appear less intimidated than he felt.

 

“P-please, I don’t now what’s going on here, but stop hitting him. What you're doing is wrong, you— you have to let us go. _Now_.”

 

Dan outright laughed at Walter’s show of bravery.

 

“So it speaks. Fine, little thing, I will stop playing with Father, but _only_ if he tells you _exactly_ what he traded for your freedom.”

 

Dan turned back to Vlad, who had been quietly working on melting the glowing green tether, and grabbed him by the throat.

 

Walter cried out again. He could feel the strain in his shoulder sockets and the sharp bite of the ecto-rope into his wrists with every increment he desperately pulled to try and reach out to stop this. 

 

Dan threw Vlad forward, reveling in the sound he made as his body landed on the thin carpet. Vlad was on all fours, his one leg still hovering due to the glowing restraint. Dan cruelly placed his heel in between Vlad’s shoulder blades and pressed him into the floor. The top of his boot rested on Vlad’s head, digging in with spite as Dan bent over to whisper loudly in Vlad’s ear.

 

“I want to hear you _tell him_ , Father, or I may have to turn my attentions… _elsewhere_. Come on, don’t be shy _now_. Tell your little human what he’s leaving you to.”

 

Dan’s forked tongue passed his pointed teeth, laving sensually in the delicate crease of Vlad’s ear.

 

Walter could do nothing but watch in horror as Vlad--proud, stubborn, confident Vlad—grimaced and let his face be forced into the carpet, hissing in pain and shuddering in discomfort, but making no attempt to push himself up. Vlad turned his face to the side, distinctly avoiding looking at Walter.

 

“I agreed to… stay with you,” he muttered.

 

“Ah, but that’s not all, is it? The _details_ , Father. You said the words just a bit ago... What were they? Oh, I remember, ‘I’ll be yours, and never try to run again, and love you in every way that you want me to.’ Were those not the terms you agreed to, Father?”

 

“Yes, but you said he’d be gone before… before—“

 

“I did, didn’t I? But you see, Father, I’ve been playing this game for a long, _long_ time, and I’d very much like to claim my prize.”

 

“Besides,” Dan continued, turning Vlad on his back with a strong kick to the ribs, “You were planning on breaking our contract, _don’t think I didn’t see the repairs you made to the Portal_ , you _pathetic_ old man,” Dan was roaring and hissing by the time he was done, a crazed gleam in his eyes as he dissolved the bond tying Vlad’s ankle to the bed.

 

Dan dragged Vlad up by the front of his white button-down shirt so that their faces were mere inches apart, his teeth flashing in his grinning mouth and pupils blown wide with hatred and lust.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, in front of the lover you would trade your own _wasted_ life for, and you’re going _beg_ for me, _moan_ for me, love every _minute_ of what I do to you. Put on a show like the good little _whore_ you are.” Dan’s hand snaked down to squeeze Vlad’s ass painfully, making him whimper in his grip. “And if I don’t believe you…” Dan’s gaze traveled downs Vlad’s trembling body before snapping over to Walter. “I may have to reconsider being so generous in holding up my end of the bargain.”

 

Dan licked his lips as they curled into a satisfied smirk. “It feels good, finally getting what was owed to me. Don’t you agree, Father?”

 

Vlad blinked the tears out of his eyes, and nodded.

 

—


End file.
